BookWorm and BookSnake
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Late one night in the library, Remus comes across a distressed looking Severus, sobbing in the corner. They gradually open up to each other. Do you think they will ever become friends? NOTE: No Slash !
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the library, as it always was late on Friday nights. Remus sat by the table, assuming the room was empty, except for the occasional scurrying of the Librarian, putting back the stray books that students had left lying about. As he turned the page of Magical Beasts and Where To Find Them, Remus Lupin thought he heard a small muffled sob coming from behind the shelf near him. At first, he assumed that he was hearing things, and so he continued to study. Minutes later, however, Remus was sure he heard the noise again. Glancing around, he saw the Librarian sitting behind her desk, attempting to fix the damaged pile of books in front of her.

Remus closed his book, and pushed his chair away from the desk quietly. As he walked up to the nearby shelf, Remus took a deep, agitated breath, before looking around the corner of the shelves. A long breath of relief escaped his lips as he saw the aisle was empty. As he was about to walk back to the table, however, Remus heard the noise again, a little louder this time. Remus walked over to the furthest shelf, over by the corner. Swallowing, Remus glanced around the corner. Immediately, he shuffled back, trying to remember and figure out, what he saw; over in the corner, was a small, skinny boy. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he tried to mask the pain filled sobs coming from him. Beside him, lay several unopened books regarding potions and the strange herbs used in them.

The boy's middle length hair lay limply beside him, the shiny grease along his parting, was clear even from the distance at which Remus stood, watching horrified. Even without his long dark cloak spread out around him, it would have been clear to Remus, who this boy was. Severus Snape sat hunched up as he replayed scenes over in his mind, remembering the way the spectators had laughed, remembering the way the beautiful red headed girl had looked at him with such a strong look of hate and disgust, as she told him to leave her alone; forever.

Rejection consumed him, as he recalled the memory. But more over, hate boiled up inside him; hate for the boys who had caused him to use such foul language, where she was concerned, hate for his father, whom he had often been tormented by, many times before. In his mind, Severus was going through what would happen if he had been killed by Remus, would he have been missed or would he have been seen as another hurdle out of the way, making it easier for James and Lily to get together; would they have been glad? Severus wanted to believe very badly, that she at least, would have missed him, maybe even have hated James for what he had done to her best friend. "I'll kill him!" Severus snarled, before reaching up to wipe the angry tears that now rolled down his cheek.

"That won't be necessary," Remus announced, finally making his presence known. Severus pushed himself back against the wall, a look of upmost terror and frustration on his face as he looked over at Remus. Unsure what to say, Remus stood standing before Severus, not wanting to intrude; just wanting to help. "Are you okay?" Remus asked him calmly, a small kind smile playing on the edge of his lips. A look of disgust, masking earlier embarrassment, radiating from Severus' features, made Remus recoil slightly as he looked down at his fellow Fifth Year.

Silently shaking, Severus ignored Remus and leaned forward to bring his books together. Sighing, Remus knelt down to help. "Don't..." Severus spat, not wanting to be in the presence of one of those who had made his life hell. Remus held his hands up in an innocent, calm gesture. Sitting back, a helpless Severus looked at Remus and recalled everything, once again, from the past week. He brought his knees up to his chest once more, and hid his head between them. Watching sadly, Remus thought it best to organise Severus' books before attempting to help him with his emotional problems. Silently, Remus stood Severus' books at one side, as he slid over to sit beside the pale, worn and distressed boy. Gingerly, Remus rested his hand carefully on Severus' shoulder. Remus waited to see if Severus would shrug it off, but he seemed to be beyond care now. "Leave me alone," Severus mumbled weakly. Swallowing determinedly, Remus answered firmly; "No."

Severus groaned, annoyed, and lifted his head from his knees. He watched as Remus' hand fell to the floor between them, "Going to go back and tell them what a weak, pathetic child I'm being?" Severus asked nervously, trying to mask the desperation. Again, without explanation, Remus replied softly, "No." Severus sighed, laying his head back against the wall behind him in frustration, "Why not? It would cheer them up wouldn't it, to know they'd got to me once again..." It then occurred to Remus a little bit of how Severus must have been feeling; being teased all the time, not just by the children, but by his father too as his mother stood back helplessly. Of course, Remus wasn't supposed to know all this, so he replied, "I'm not like them, Severus, you know that really; I want to help you." Severus glanced at Remus, frowning. He studied him for a while, and when Remus' earnest gaze never faltered, Severus asked hopefully, "You're not?" Remus shook his head, smiling kindly, "No." He answered again, as Severus rolled his eyes, relaxing a little.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what are you like, then?" Severus asked, trying to forget about his own problems.

"A lot more like you than I'd care to admit," Remus answered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Severus sniggered, before falling back into his pain filled state.

"You just need to talk to her, she'll forgive you," Remus suggested, assuming why Severus was so upset.

Severus wiped his eyes, avoiding Remus' gaze as he voiced the thing he had feared the most, "She thinks I meant it, but I'd never meant it. I lo...I never want to hurt her, Remus, ever. And now she's left me, for good."

Slumping his shoulders, Severus stared off into the distance, his eyes brimming with tears once again.

Both of them seem to have overlooked the fact that Severus had, in fact, addressed Remus by his forename.

Remus paused, contemplating his response, "I don't think that's true."

Severus frowned, looking slightly disgusted, "You don't know her like I do...like I did."

Remus nodded, "You're right...I don't. But I do know that you mean the world to her."

Severus shook his head, refusing to accept it.

With a small sigh, Remus looked ahead as he spoke, "You'll get through this."

Severus looked sick, replying carefully, "I've told you. You don't know her. I went too far this time. Much too far."

Remus shook his head, "You don't know tha-"

"Yes I do!" Severus shouted, banging a fist against the wall, "Leave me alone, Lupin," he muttered, reverting back to the usual greeting name.

"Not when you're like this," he said warily.

"I don't need you," Severus said ironically at the same time that Remus said, "You need me."

Remus nodded for Severus to talk first.

Severus shrugged, "I have nothing more to say. Go away, go and bully some other poor soul with those friends of yours."

Remus sighed, "I don't do that kind of thing. You know that."

Severus scoffed, "Of course you don't."

Remus raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Would you?" He asked.

Severus shook his head.

"There you go then," Remus replied, hiding a smug look, "Didn't I say I was a lot like you?"

Severus didn't dignify him with a response, knowing quite well that there was no need for him to.

"So what do you actually want to help me for, then?" Severus asked in a small, almost afraid voice.

Remus sat in silence, thinking carefully about how to respond.

"I didn't know you were here, at first, I thought the library would be empty at this time-"

"Me too," Severus interrupted bitterly.

"Yeah, well... I heard you, and I came to see who it was. Then I saw it was you, so I didn't hesitate." Remus concluded, thinking over his words again to see if it made sense, and to see if he had left anything out.

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Why?" Remus repeated, confused.

"Why didn't you hesitate?" Severus asked.

"Oh." Remus said, "Well, I had a feeling that there were only three possible people that could be making you feel this way."

"Oh yeah?" Severus asked, looking mildly amused at how much his fellow fifth year claimed to know about him.

"Yeah; Lily, us or your fath-" Remus stopped, realising a little too late that he wasn't supposed to know about Severus' home goings on.

Severus' amused look faded, "She told you." It wasn't a question, it was merely a statement, and so Remus pondered before replying.

The silence grew thicker, protesting at the lack of noise.

"She was worried about you," Remus said, making a mental note to speak to Lily before Severus saw her again.

"There's no need," Severus said, as though he had heard Remus' thoughts.

"Huh?" Remus asked.

"You don't have to warn her. She won't want to see me. Doubt she'll even care..." Severus trailed off. He seemed to be talking more to himself rather than to Remus.

"We've been through this," Remus reminded him, sounding a little weary.

"Yeah," Severus agreed, "And you aren't listening to me."

Remus rolled his eyes, though not in amusement.

"I think you'd find that you aren't listening to me, actually," Remus said.

Severus raised his eyebrows, and Remus instantly knew why. He had sounded like a child.

Severus sighed, "I've got to go," he said, eyeing the clock.

Remus nodded, "Come and find me, if..." he trailed off, allowing Severus to fill in the blanks for himself.

"I'll think about it," Severus said rising. Once he had wiped his eyes and his nose upon his sleeve once more, Severus bent down and picked up his books.

"I..." Severus began.

Remus shook his head, understanding, "There's no need," he said.

Severus gave a small nod, and walked away. As he did so, however, a small smile played across his lips. He considered telling someone about he and Remus' little chat, knowing full well it would get the boy in trouble with his friends.

As he glanced back briefly though, and saw that Remus had a small smile of his own, mirroring Severus', Severus changed his mind. After all, the Gryffindor hadn't been that bad to him.

For once.


End file.
